Another High School Rivarly
by inuyashalover2004
Summary: Punk vs. Preps trying to find love arch rivarlys. One depressed girl who is a leader of a gang her past is fuzzy . She has friends but who really does no her. warningCutting,bumilia,anerixioa,rape,abuse,attempte sucicde not for the screamish
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimier:all author who write write fanifics should know the 3 donts

1.dont own

2.dont sue

3.dont care (a/n thats a lie)

There's always a top dog and a patheic loser or so to the top dog they are, well at Kurai High School there are three people on the bottom of the chain. The first one is named Inuyasha, the only reason he is there is because of a family trait that been carry from gernations to gerantions, he has gold eyes and silver hair and is made fun of because he looks strange. The seconded person at the bottom is named Miroku; beacuse he is the biggest ass and pervert in the school. The thrid and but not least is Sakura,she is made fun of is becasue of her history of abuses parents and having been publicly humalited by Kikyo and Kagome,also she is there because she beat Kagome in archery,Sakura has black hair down to her waist she looks like Kagome but has dark green eyes.

At the top of the chain we have the most prepish girl in the school her name is Kagome, she is pretty, bitchy, has abit of a problem with Sakura for beating her, Also there is Kikyo the biggest slut in the school slept with every jock in the school and most of the men in Tokyo. Last and least we have Kouga who is now Sakura's boyfriend secretly and abuses Sakura like hell.

Then in the middle in the chart goes Sango a game obessed fan she is cute and talented and loves to play boy sports the only one who understands her when she is speaking about games is Sakura.

Relationships

As you already know Kouga goes out with Sakura secretly but he is abusive to her. The only thing that pisses her off once he told her to stay away from Inuyasha and the others thats where she fought back at. Sakura really loves Shessomaru ((a/n he is 2 years older than her)) she told him how she felt he turned her away.

Miroku and Inuyasha are best friends, Inuyasha hates Kouga and thinks he is a bastard,he also hated Kikyo which he knows she is a slut,thinks Kagome is hot and could make a good punk. Mirkou thinks Sango is really hot and loves her even thought he is the biggest prevert you ever met.

Kagome hates Kikyo but pretends to like her for some reason. Kagome really want to teach Kikyo a leasson she sceretly wants to be punk.

And Sango secretly thinks Mirkou is very handsome wants to date him.

at Sakura's house

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Sakura sighed as she did her morning exercise and went to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed.

She changed into black baggy pants with black/red converses and a black shirt with white and red lettering saying 'I used to have super powers but my theripast to them away.'

"Hey Shippo my son hows it going." Sakura said as she went into his room to check up on him she lived alone in a run down house with a kitsune youkai he was five.

Sakura is a miko so she didnt mind bieng with a youkai and kept Shippo secret,Inuyasha,and Kouga but Inuyasha and Kouga didnt know that Sakura knew she was a miko she could of sense these things.

"Mommy let me sleep I'll see you after school." Shippo whined as he rolled around the bed.

Sakura giggled abit. "Ok my darling son mommy loves you bye." Sakura waved goodbye and locked the door.

She sighed and walked to Inuyasha's house and knocks on the door.

Inuyasha opened the door and waved at Sakura. "Hey Sakura hows it going." Inuyasha smiled abit.

He was wearing blue baggy jeans,a red muscle shirt,and snapped on a leather spike band.

Sakura saw Shessomaru from the corner of her eye as she looked down her eyes turned glassy.

"Come on were going to be late for the bus Inu-baka." Sakura laughed as she ran to the bus stop.

"Dont call me that Sakura and our you okay your not over Shessomaru are you and that bastrad Kouga keeps on hitting you look at that black eye." Inuyasha growled.

"Is not as bad as it seems it's fine okay and no I still love Shessomaru even though he thinks I am patheic."Sakura sighed as she tied her hair into a low ponytial.

Inuyasha put her hand on her back and gave a sad smile."It's okay I dont think your patheic niether does Mir and San so it's alright I promise."

Sakura smiled as she saw the bus coming. "Come on before the prep sqaud taked all the good seats." Sakura said as her and Inuyasha got into the bus.

at Kagome's

BUZZ BUZZ!

Kagome leaned over and turned off her alarm clock she jumped out of bed and stretched out her tired body then ran to the shower.

After her shower Kagome got dressed in a black mini skirt with a blue tang top. Then she put on her favorite necklace that she never goes without; it is a pink crystal ball on a silver chain...

Kagome waited for Kikyo. "Man where is that slut Kikyo do I even know why I am friends with her." Kagome sighed.

Kikyo pulled over at Kagome mansion driving a pink covterable. ((a/n is that spell right)) "Come on Kags we dont like have all day." Kikyo said twirling her hair and popping her gum as they droved to the school.

At school

Sakura and Inuyasha met up with Sango and Mirkou as Sakura waved to them and gave a little smile.

"Hey Saki what going on did you play Halo 2 that game rocks and the graphics there the best did you play did you." Sango said really fast.

Everyone sweatdropped but Sakura as she smiled. "Yea Yea but did you play final fantasy 10 that game really rocks better than Halo 2." Sakura said.

So about for 10 minutes Sakura and Sango on which game is the best Halo 2 or Final Fantasy 10,while Mirkou and Inuyasha was looking confused.

Inuyasha saw Kagome as he blushed and mummbled. "gosh she is so pretty I wish she could be my girlfirend."

Sakura heard Inuyasha as she closed her eyes and visioned Kagome punk and said to everyone. "You know Kagome would look good punk."

Everyone imagined it and nodded her heads and said in unison. "Yea she would look good punk."

The bell rang everyone went to Math. "Uhhhhhhhh I suck at math and especially when the meanst teacher on the face of the earth is teaching." Sakura said.

"Shut your trap you little ungrateful kid." Mrs.Kei yelled as she started to write down more equations on the borad and started mummbling. Sakura didnt understan why do her aunt have to be so mean. Mrs.Kei kept on turning around checking if any students where doing any missdeeds.

Sakura saw a pen fall and went to pick up she didnt care who it was she just sighed and streched it out ward.

"Whore dont you dare touch my stuff now I got your fucking germs." Kikyo said pretty loudly but Mrs.Kei didnt here.

"What the hell are you talking about bitch and who the hell are you calling a whore slut." Sakura yelled as she balled her hand into a fist.

Sakura threw a punch at her. " I swear every time you open your mouth." Sakura stood in a fighting form as she kicked Kikyo on the head.

Mrs.Kei saw Sakura. "You little child you got detention." Mrs.Kei yelled as she balled her hands into a fist.

"But that's not fair Kikyo started it." Inuyasha,Sango,Mirkou yelled in unison as they pointed at Kikyo.

"Shut your fucking mouth you bastrads it's all Sakura fault." Kagome yelled as she also her balled her hands into a fist.

"Hey Kagome my love hows it going your so fiesty." Kouga yelled out loud bieng a dofus he is.

Sakura clentched her fist. "Kouga you are such a stupid bastard I hate you,you fucking low life." Sakura blurted out.

"Everyone shut your god damn mouths all you have detention including Hojo cause you skip my detention yesterday."yelled Mrs.Kei

Kouga glared at Sakura and mouthed out the words. "I'll get you later."

Sakura froze in fear as the bell rung and grabbed her backpack. "Guys can yall stay close to me Kouga said he will get me and I am kinda scared."

"Yea of course anything for you." Inuyasha said as she smiled and then relaized something. "Shit Shessomaru is going to bitch at me for another detention."

"Dont worry I'll call him and tell him it's my fault I also gotta call Shippo" Sakura sighed and turned on her cell phone.

"Hello Shippo honey I got dentention please go to Inu-baka's house ok you remember where it is and remember to hide your-you-know-what-form." Sakura hanged up the phone.

"Now Shessomaru call him do it" Inuyasha demanded.

"Dont comand me like a dog Inu-baka I am calling calm down" Sakura called Shessomaru. "Hello Shessomaru its me Sakura yea Inuyasha got detention cause of me ok bye." Sakura hanged up the phone.

"Thanks I couldnt do anything with out you " Inuyasha smirked.

"Yea so what come on lets go to gym jerk" Sakura grabbed all three of them by the shirt. .

"School what a hell hole we need about 4 more classes." Sango blurted as she was changing for gym.

Sakura sighed she already changed and was waiting for Sango. "School what a hell hole we need about 4 more classes." Sakura said. ((A/n seems fimilar.))

Now Kagome,Hojo,Kouga,Inuyasha,Sango,Mirkou,Kikyo,and Sakura was all waiting for the teacher to arrive.

A/N- So press the button and tell me how you think of it because I am not very good at writing fanfics

Top of Form 1


	2. Detention Sucks

Disclaimer:Dont own,So dont sue,So dont do anything ok

Inuyasha,Sakura,Mirkou,Sango,Kikyo,Kagome,and Kouga waited in the auditrom (A/N is that spell right my spelling sucks). "Man this is all Kikyo's fault" whined Inuyasha.

Every one was glaring at Inuyasha. "Shut up for the last time I hear thunder shit I knew it there was going to be a thunder storm." Sakura sighed.

"Man I hope we dont get a blackout it would really suck" Kagome said out of nowhere.

"Yea it really would but dont you rather be with Kikyo and the others" Sango said pointing to Kikyo,Kouga,and Hojo.

"No not really I rather stay with yall if dont like mind" Kagome said quietly.

"Sure we dont mind but I really wanna know is how come you hangaround with Kikyo it seems you dont like it." Inuyasha whispred.

"Well you see I really dont know why I used to be well a rebel back in middle school until me and Kikyo became friends I forgot the reason but she stuck up for me" Kagome said.

"Well to us she is the biggest slut in the universe but Kags that is youre decision." Sakura said all smart like.

"Wow she said something smart and not rude or bad someone pinch me I must be dreaming." Mirkou smirked.

"Shut it Mirkou or face my squierrlley (A/N agian my spelling sucks give me a break) wrath (A/N foamy saying back to the story.)"Sakura hit Mirkou over the head.

Mirkou fell uncouinous as the lights flickred and it turned off as Sakura and Kagome scearmed.

"What the hell is wrong with you two" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was almost in tears she realy hated thunderstorms. "My grandpa died while he was outside a thunderstorm it scares and it reminds me of my grandpa."

Sakura was shaking from fear as she felt Kouga grabbed her arm tightly. "Get off Kouga I hate you off and IT'S OVER KOUGA YOU DAMN WOLF."

Kikyo,Kagome,and Hojo stood in shock they didnt know that Kouga went out with a punk. "Ha Kouga goes out with an punk." Hojo yelled.

"Shut up Kouga if you dont let go of Sakura arm I am going to rip you limb from limb."Inuyasha said growling.

"Make me stupid." Kouga said as he now grabbed Sakura wrist tighter as she winced. "KOUGA YOU BAKA YOUR HURTING ME,LET GO YOUR SPRAINING MY WRIST." Sakura let out a miko puryfying blast at Kouga as he let go.

"Sakura are you ok let me look at that." Sango and Kagome said in unison as they went over to her. Kagome notice all the bruises on her.

"Why hell I didnt notice your bruises beforE and who did this." Kaogme said lightly grabbing her arm and examied her eye also.

"Well you see Kouga is abusive so he abuses me so I dont know why you didnt notice." Sakura shrugged.

"Well your arm is pretty sprained so we have nothing here to take care of you." Sango said worried.

"Dont wory I could just use my shirt to help ya." Kagome said as she ripped part of her shirt to tie up Sakura's wrist.

Sakura winced abit as she smiled. "Thanks Kags youre the best even though you was kind of mean to me."

Kagome looked guitly. "Sorry I was jealous cause you beat me in archery and everything to tell you the truth I really dont wanna be a prep no more I feel fake."

Kikyo over heard Kagome as Kikyo yelled at the top of her lungs "KAGOME WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST HEAR YOU FAKE BITCH I SHOULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU HOW DARE YOU AFTER I TOOK CARE OF LIKE A SISTER." Kagome rolled her eyes as Sakura had a pleading look on her face as Kagome nodded her head.

"Hell yea everytime you open youre mouth I just wanna rip youre fake hair off." Sakura balled her right hand into a fist as she punched Kikyo.

Kikyo fell over Kouga's body and notice that Inuyasha must of knocked him out cold.

"Come Miss. Prissy I am ready for ya." Skaura said as she kicked kikyo head agian and knocked her out cold.  
"I thought she would put up more of a fight I am so disapponited." Sakura sighed as she notice there was no teacher and the door was open.

"You guys you know what detention is not over and there is no teacher and also the door is open so we can leave." Sakura said pretty loudly the only people who didnt hear was Kouga and Kikyo since they were out cold.

Everyone looked as they ran out the door. "Bye Kags on Saturday we can take you to hottopic." Sakura yelled the only problem the way to her house was blocked off since she lives near the bridge.

"You guys wait I cant go home the bridge is blocked off." Kagome yelled running up to them.

Everyone pondred as Sakura yelled. "I got it sleep over at Inu-baka's house."

Inuyasha stood there confused as everyone nodded there head. "Inu-baka you there." Kagome said waving her hand in his face as she giggled abit.

"Yea Kags now you got it, so um lets go and any way my son is at Inu-baka's house." Sakura said walking to Inuyasha's house but everyone stopped dead in there tracks.

"You have a son since when who is it why didnt you did tell us." Everyone said to Sakura in unison as Sakura was kinda scared.

"Shutup and let me explained you know Shippo right execpt for Kags everyone knows him well his parents died so his is my adoptive son." Sakura said.

"Oh well let's go now before the storm gets worst." Sango said as everyone started to walk to Inuyasha's house.

As soon as they got there Inuyasha knocked on the door as Shessomaru opened the door and Sakura put her head down.

Shessomaru notice he still felt bad for breaking Sakura's heart but he felt even worst because he lied to her he really did love her but was to scared to admit becasue he thought that she wouldnt execpt his youkai blood but the problem is that Sakura already knows.

"Come on Shess let us in we are soaking wet." Inuyasha screamed as all of them came in.

"Well what now we have no clothes since they are wet." Kagome said as she looked at her outfit she was dripping wet.

Sakura handed everyone a towel but Shessomaru cause he didnt need it as a person tackled her as she feel over.

"Momma you left detention early and youre wet look at my new clothes that Shessomaru bought me at hottopic" Shippo siad grinning.

He was wearing black little skater shorts and a black shirt that said 'I will suck away your soul.' (A/N Ok that I made up by myself) and black converses.

"Nice Shippo ok now about clothes um I got some clothes here. " Sakura said as she went to her room (A/N Sakura has a room in Inuyasha and Shessomaru house becasue sometimes her and Shippo need to escape cause of Kouga)

"Yea ok let me see here Kagome were this kimono and Sango you were this kimono too since you know I love kimonos so I wear one to." Sakura smiled.

Sango got a black/red kimono with a sliver dragon on the back of the kimono.

Kagome got a purple/pink kimono with foral pattern on it.(A/N Skaura's mom gave that to her before she died)

Sakura wore a black kimono with white sakura petal and blue burning falmes.

"Alright Mirkou you will wear my clothes." Inuyasha said as he gave Mirkou blue baggy pants and dark blue shirt.

"Alright I will be down stairs watching t.v. since my favorite anime is on Shippo wanna come with." Sakura said but then notice Shippo asleep.

Sakura down stairs and notice Shessomaru on the couch watching t.v. and he was watching her favorite anime.

She sat on the couch on the far end not wanting to sit next to Shessomaru and wondred why none of her friends are coming down stairs.

Shessomaru tried to get closer to Sakura as Sakura glanced at Shessomaru and thought 'why he is trying sit next to me since he is didnt love me.'

"Your beautiful you know that." Shessomaru said as he blushed light pink.

All Sakura did was stand up and ingored him she went to the kitchen and made Ramen for everyone she really did not want to talk to that damn of a youkai.

Shessomaru just stared in disbelief all he kept saying in his mind 'I lost her I lost her I can never get her back.'

Sakura just shrugged and went to Inuyasha room she forgot all about her ramen she notice noone was there. Sakura kept crying into Inuyasha's pillow she looked to the left of her and notice a razor blade. "What is Inuyasha doing with a razor blade probably for me" she took the blade and put the blade near her skin and the metal pressed hard into her flesh a striaght line. Sakura breathed in and put the blade in her pocket. "A new friend I have just now made."

A/N- there's chapter two! R&R please! And thanks for the reviews.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Abit of Sakura's Life and Not A Date

Disclaimer- Well here we are agian to the Disclaimer I am to sad to do the disclaimer sighs Inuyasha you say it

Inuyasha-Sakura doesnt own us so

Me-Man if only I wasnt so broke and if only it was my idea first

Chapter three- Demon Form and going shopping for the first date.

Sakura layed on Inuyasha's pillow looking up at the roof "If only I was a youkai then Shessomaru would love me" she mummbled to herself and screamed into her pillow.

Kagome opened the door into Inuyasha's room just to peak around she notice Sakura and notice that Sakura's eyes were glassy. "Hey Sakura-chan are you alright you seem abit down."

"I am fine ok just leave me alone Kagome" Sakura snapped as she put her hand over her mouth. "Kagome I am sorry I shouldnt have snap at you like that I am really sorry" Sakura started to sob some more luckily her scared was covered she grabbed of shirt of Inuyasha before.

"Its alright just tell me whats wrong I know me and you have been mortal eniemes but I still care for you" Kagome let Sakura lay her head on her lap. "Now this Oprah just tell me whats wrong."

"Everything is so messed up I told Shessomaru I love him he told me I was worthless and..." Sakura started to tell the story as she remembred the day exactly when her life fell apart.

FLASHBACK

Sakura was in the rain, salt and rain mixing together her mother died and she really didnt know who her father was she standing over her mothers grave her face muddy and dirty. "Momma dont leave please dont leave me youre the only I have left but Shippo" she cried over the grave. Inuyasha was there holding her and Shessomaru looked emotionless like always. "Inu-chan please let me speak to Shessomaru-sama alone" Sakura said which really ment this was serious since she used -sama and -chan.

Sakura and Shessomaru were faced to face as Sakura hugged him like he was her life line. "Shessomaru I loved I always loved you since the first time I saw you I really love you" Sakura was sobbing as Inuyasha who was behind a tree listenend intently. Shessomaru stood there unfazed by the whole thing as he pushed her off of him. Shessomaru stared at Sakura with disgust and pity.

"You are worthless and weak and pathic you are just a damn ningen (A/N Human just incase noone know) no-one would every love you and I dont love you so leave me alone" with that Shessomaru walked away from her and her life. Sakura was on her knees crying as Inuyasha went Sakura and held her. "SHESSOMARU YOU BASTARD" Inuyasha yelled.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome was now in tears she was brushing Sakura's hair "Its ok you have alot of people that love you and I am now one of those people dont worry I am going to take your mind off that bitch of a man.

Sakura was actually taken back that Kagome used foul languge everyone went back in Inuyasha they heard the story because they were behind the door Shessomaru wasnt there he was still downstairs in disbelief.

"Alright you guys enough of the sappy shit we need to do something anything" Kagome said while smiling.

"So you dont mind if me and you go on a date if your not busy" Inuyasha said as he looked as blushed light pink.

"Hell yea I dont mind I actually thought you was hot so um I was wondering can it be a triple date." Kagome asked as everyone raised there eyebrows.

"Ok I understand it I guess but who is going to take care of Shippo and who am I going to go out with" Sakura asked worried as she hugged Shippo.

"Well my mom could take care of him she wont mind and he could bond with my little brother Souta you can go with Shessomaru." Kagome smiled.

Sakura screamed "Didnt I just tell you I am not going anywhere near the bitch of a man you here me."

"Ok hmm let me see this I have to go out with this prevert" Sango said pointing a Mirkou.

"Would you stop playing you told me you want him" Sakura piped up as Sango turned red as a tomato and Mirkou with a goofy grin.

"Alright it settle one problem where the hell are we going and I will agree on going with Shessomaru but this is not a date ok not a date." Sakura asked as everyone shrugged there shoulders.

"Damn it I can't think of something come on Kagome and Sango help me think." Sakura said as she layed on the floor putting her finger on her chin.

"Hmmmmmmmm I got it we can go to the movies then to a club then to uh lets see dinner but not in that order" Kagome said.

"Sounds like fun lets see movie first then dinner then club." Sango said as everyone nodded.

"Alright it is nine at night what do you wanna do now." Shessomaru said as he grabbed Sakura waist and heard what they say about the movie and dinner and club but I guess he didnt hear Sakura didnt want to go with him.

Sakura blushed as she growled and hit him hard on the head. "Dont fucking touch me you got that,I got it we can watch Slience Of The Lambs" (A/N that movie is so scary I was scared for life and the movie was also kick ass).

Everyone nodded they got the DVD and popped in to the DVD player as they started to watch it.

Every now and then the girls jumped and held the boys tighter as Sango grabbed Mirkou,Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and Sakura her face on her hands and wonder why she picked this movie..

After the movie was over it was late,Shippo already fell asleep before the movie started becasue Sakura send him up to bed.

"Night Yash" Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheeck.

"Yea goodnight boys." Sango said and gave Mirkou a kiss on the cheeck.

"Yea goodnight and oh boys I except waffles,bacon,pancakes and o.j. when I wake up for breakfast or else,you remember Yash when you and Shess didnt cook my breakfast" Sakura cracked her knuckles and kissed Shessomaru on the cheeck.

"Man we have to wake up pretty early to cook her breakfast" Inuyasha complained as her remember last time he didnt cook her breakfast.

Flash-back

Sakura came down the stairs as she notice there was no breakfast and she was really hungry as she yelled. "INUYASHA AND SHESSOMARU WHERE THE HELL IS MY BREAKFAST"Sakura yelled as she lifted up her slevees and went up stairs.

She bursted into Shessomaru room and notice he was in his boxers she blushed as she pulled his hair and dragged him by the ear,then she went into Yash's room and pulled his hair and dragged him by the ear and threw them down the stairs. (A/N you know I could be like that when I dont get my breakfast but I am always hungry).

"You know what I dont see here breakfast" Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"so what" Inuyasha hissed.

"you never asked" Shessomaru said

"I never haded to ask before now if you dont cook me my breakfast face the wrath of my miko powers" Sakura said as black fire wrapped around her body and her hair was whipping out and her eyes turned into slits.

"Yes ma'm." Inuyasha and Shessomaru said.

End of flashback

"Well night Mirkou you sleep on the couch" Inuyasha and Shessomaru waved.

"This doesnt seem right" Mirkou pouted and went to his couch.

Next morining

"Yea my breakfast." Sakura ran down the stairs as she started to eat her stomach was a bottomless pit. (A/N As you dont know or do Sakura is actually based on me so when I say she a stomach was a bottomless pit yea my stomach is a bottomless pit)

Every stared in azament as Sakura smiled and took a shower and got changed.

"Ok you guys we girls got to go shop for tonight so dont except us back till 5 ok." Sakura said while smiling as she grabbed Sango and Kagome but they were still in there p.j.

"Sakura we are still in our pajams." Kagome whined and so did Sango.

"So I know alot of people who go to the mall with there pajamas." Sakura said while smiling (A/N yea in my hometown people also likes to walk around in there p.j. durning school outside to the mall I am one of those people lol)

"Okay I trust you." Kagome smiled as they went to the mall.

"First hottopic to see if they got anything right now that will be good for clubbing." Sakura said as she ran into hottopic.

Sakura was looking threw. "Hmmmmm I cant find anything but I will buy most of these acessories (A/N still cant spell)

"Alright it's ok we can go to this store that my aunt owns is not a preppy store thought." Kagome said as she grabbed Sakura and Sango to the store.

"Hm I saw this store before hey this looks nice I am going to buy this outfit." Sakura pointed at an outfit it looked nice.

"I will take this one" Sango said.

Kagome smiled. "Well I take this one."

Sakura bought an outfit the outfit was a dark demiem mini skirt that was 2 inches above the midthigh,with a midnight blue belly shirt,with a sapphire necklace,and a darkblue 2-inch boots.

Sango bought black dress with a slit going to the midthigh with black boots and a heart chocker.

Kagome bought a darkblue skirt that goes to midthigh,a white halter top,and black boots.

"This is sweet come on lets go to Yash's house and go get change." Skaura said as they went home.

A/N- well there's chapter three! Well thanks for the reviews yall are the best you really lifted up my creative spirit I thought i was going to give up in writing.


	4. Bankastou and Sakura

Disclaimer- Oh cruel fate,I dont own Inuyasha I only own my chacater Sakura

Chapter four-Getting ready and first kiss

"Hey you guys we are home and we are going to get ready ok"Sakura yelled as the boy came rushing down the stairs.

"What do you buy let us see" The boys said in unison as the girls started to sweatdrop.

"Hell no you have to wait until you pick us up so you go to arcade and then come back here and get dressed then will tell us when were done" Kagome said as she kicked the boys out.

"Go Kagome but come on lets hurry up 'cause we take a long time to change" Sakura said running up the stairs.

The girls got up stairs as they went notice there was three bathrooms and went into each one.

Sango went into the shower as she washed her hair. She turned of the bath water and wrapped a black towel around her. As she grabbed a blow dryer and started to dry her hair instead of leaving it in a high ponytail like always she left it down. She slipped on into her dress as she slipped into her black boots and put on her black chocker with a sliver heart on it. Sango started to put on some lip gloss as she put a black rose in her hair. "I look good."

Kagome went to the shower as she got honey secented shampoo and washed her hair. She turned the bathwater off and wrapped around a white towl on her. She towel dryed her hair as she left her hair down like aways but 2 strands of her hair was crimped. As she slipped into her darkblue skirt and her white halter top and into black boots and appiled strawberry lipgloss.

Sakura bathed instead of showered she bathed and appiled strawberry scented bodywash and shampoo. She got out of the bathtub and unplugged the bathwater and turned off the bathwater. She dried herself with a black/red towel. Sakura blowed dryed her hair as she let it out and curved it on the end like Kagome.Sakura slipped into her dark demien skirt as she put on her belly shirt and her belly was pierced so it was a sapphire jewel on her belly button. She put on her darkblue high heels shoes and her sapphire necklace and appiled blueberry flavored lipgloss and stearked her hair eletric blue it wasnt permant though.

Those boys came back and wanted to use the bathroom but it was preoccupied. 

"Come on girls let us in"Inuyasha yelled.

"NO were not done get change in yall rooms"Sakura yelled.

The boys got changed as they sighed and wondred why girls take so long in the bathroom.

Inuyasha changed into black baggy pants a white button shirt with all his buttons unbotton and put on a red muscle shirt under the white collar shirt.

Mirkou changed into black baggy pants with a black button up shirt and with some black converses.

Shessomaru changed into darkblue midnight blue button up shirt with all his buttons unbutton that showed his well tone chest with dark blue baggy pants.

The boys went down stairs as they were playing video games and waited for the girls.

"Kagome and Sango you look good" Sakura smiled.

"Ditto" Kagome and Sango said.

The girls came down stairs and notice the guys playing video games as they huffed .

"Uh guys" The girls said in unison .

"What do you-." The boys stopped there sentence and gawked as the girls gawked to.

Shessomaru came up to Sakura and nuzzled on her neck. "Looking good." Sakura glared and pushed him off with her miko powers as she sat down on the couch. "Dont touch me or your ass will be purfyied."

"Yup you sure do clean up well" Inuyasha said with a small grin on his lips.

Sakura hit him on the head as she was redder than a ripe tomato.

"You look beatuiful Kagome"Inuyasha grinned!

"Sango you look sexy"Mirkou grinned.

Inuyasha started to get impatient "Lets go".

"Alright movie time." Sakura yelled.

Everyone walked to the movies as they got there and try to decied which movie to watch. They finally agreed on "Longest Yard."

The gang was laughing through out the whole movie.

"OK night club her we go" Kagome smiled as they gang walked the the nightclub and went in.

"Hey Mirkou/Inuyasha wanna dance." Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"Sure." The boys said and went to the dancefloor as they were dancing to 'Run It' By Chris brown as Kagome started to grind into Inuyasha's hip. Kagome,Sango,Mirkou,and Inuyasha were the center of attention. sakura just stared and wish she had a wonderful realtionship like that. She sighed lost in thought.

"Hey you wanna dance" this boy asked Sakura. Sakura was about to tell him off until it was Bankotsu (A/N I think its misspell wrong), Sakura had a major crush on him he was one of the popular boys Sakura blushed she thought _'this cant be happening to a wench like me.' _Sakura gigled and poetily accepted they were now dancing to 'Oh I think they like me' Shessomaru was off in the corner getting jealous.

Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Mirkou watched in shock as Sakura was dancing very dirty and they thought she was a good little rebel. "I cant believe it she is dancing with Bankotsu the most popular guy in school even more powerful than wolf boy" Kagome stared in shock. Everyone was happy for Sakura and Bankotsu execpt for Kouga nad Shessomaru who was glaring at her.

After about an hour the gang went to Inuyasha's house as Sakura called up Shippo.

"Hey Shippo do you wanna stay over at Kags house and stay with Souta" Sakura asked.

"Yea ." Shippo and Souta yelled.

"Well what now you guys we are home the night is young what do you think" Kagome asked boredly when they just remembered they forgot to eat. The gang went to wacdonalds as the waiter came back. When Sakura notice Bankotsu was there. "Hey baby come here sit with us" yelled Sakura. "Hey when did you start going out with Bankostu" Shessomaru gripped her wrist tighter. Sakura winced "Since we dance now let the fuck go" she yelled as Bankostu grabbed Shessomaru hand and loosened it. "Hey Babe" he nuzzled her neck.

After another hour of eating the gang went home as Sakura gave Bankostu a kiss. "See you tommorow at school" she smiled and walked into the house as everyone stared at her. "Are you sick that is Bankostu he is the biggest player" Kagome winked as a joke. "Kagoem you are bad alright I am going to bed."

They were dazed that they almost tripped on the stairs.

"Night boys breakfast tommrow remember." Sakura said as she yawned

A/N-


	5. Raped

Disclaimer- Oh cruel fate,I dont own Inuyasha I only own my chacater Sakura

Chapter five-New Romance,Girl Next Door, And Rape.

"Damn its school time"Sakura yelled as she rushed into the bathroom and took a qucik shower. Her arms was full with scars that she mad herself but sher eally didnt care. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror people sometime always confused her as Kagome until they saw her cold emotionless deep dark green eyes. She went back outside and wrapped a towel around her body trying to find a way to change her apperance. "What the hell should I do I am tired of everyone comparing me to Kagome I am my own sick person" Sakura took out her razor blade and cutted her self. Sakura died her bangs green which would shimmer in the sunlight and moonlight. Sakura streaked her hair elettric blue and dark green which would shimmer in the moon light and sunlight. She put on a balck mini skirt with white knee high stockings and sandals with a brown long sleeve shirt and a black jacket.

"Open up Kagome." yelled Sango,Mirkou,Shessomaru,and Inuyasha. They caught a glimpse of Sakura's hair befored she streaked it. Sakura added one more scar "I am not fucking Kagome ok so leave me the hell alone" yelled Sakura as she sobbed quietly and ran out the bathroom.

Everyone looked at Sakura and wonder why she changed her apperance they really didnt care right now they just wanted to use the bathroom. They rushed into different bathrooms and changed for school. Sango changed into a pink/black baggy pants and into a pink/black shirt that hugged her curves. Sango put on her pink and black converses. (A/N-yea to lazy to describe others apperances think the lines of basic punk clothing)

Sakura walked straight to the school as she notice Bankotsu car as he stopped right infront of her. "Hey babe want a ride" he winked at her as Sakura blushed she hoped in and smiled. Sakura gave him a kiss on the lips as they drove off. Bankotsu notice that Sakura was saddend as her eyes just stared out the window. "Hey Sakura you alright" he asked worried. Sakura gave him a sad smile. "I am just abit sad and mad that most people confuses me as Kagome I am not Kagome I am my own person this is why I just changed my apperance though the gang still called me Kagome" Sakura notice they were at the school parking lot and notice the gang was already there.

The gang went up to Sakura as soon as she got out of the car and asked her all at once if she was ok. "Can you please just leave me alone for a while go with your precious Kagome ok" she said and pointed at Kagome and walked off. The gang just confused as ever and Bankostu just looked saddend. The group went up to Bankotsu "Hey whats her problem she is defenitly like a bitch today" Kagome said as everyone wondered if Sakura heard. They all agreed with Kagome but Bankotsu. Sakura heard everyone agree which pissed her off even more. "You are fucking posers and I hate yall go with your precious prep Kagome I bet you thats the only reason why you hang out with me 'cause I look like Kagome" she yelled as tears streamed down her eyes.

Sakura ran off and notice there was going to be a talent compentiton first period Sakura signed up quickly she was going to sing and then the gang will know exactly how she feels . Sakura went into the audoritum and started to set up her equiment for everything. The gang just stood there and felt bad for what they did. Sakura kept thinking if Kagome wasnt there he would of ran after her but that would never happen. As soon she was done setting up first period came. Everyone went to the audiortum.

"Laides and Gentlemen and children of ages welcome to the first talent compention at this school for your pleasure the desireable Kikyo." The host yelled of the microphone as prep and jocked clap all the rebels booed at her.

Kikyo came up in a slutty outfit and mini mini skirt which showed her panties if she bent down and a tube top that was 10 sizes to small. Kikyo took the mike and started to sing very badly and off key she was singing well trying to sing. "My Perogative" By Britney Spears.

" People can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is..  
Can you handle mine?

They say I'm crazy  
I really don't care  
That's my prerogative  
They say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn  
Getting boys is how I live  
Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal about my sister  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago  
Before I won this fight

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
that's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
You can't tell me what to do

Don't get me wrong  
I'm really not souped  
Ego trips is not my thing  
All these strange relationships really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
That's my prerogative 

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
that's my prerogative

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)  
You can't tell me what to do

why can't I live my life  
without all of the things  
That people say  
oh oh

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm use to)  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)."

"Go Kikyo" Kagome yelled she didnt know why but she just did. The gang just stared at Kagome as she just closed her mouth. "Sorry it was just a normal recation" The gang just shrugged and booed.

"Alright Dudes and Dudets lets give it up for the slut." A fellow punk who now held the possion of host the rebebls laughed. "Now are own little rebel Sakura-chan with her song "Girl Next Door" By Saving Jane. Sakura went up wearing fishnet stockes have a hard look on her eyes seemed different now it had pure hatred in them and betryal. "This is decaited to my so called gang plus Kagome" she said witha cold voice which made everyone jump but Bankotsu he felt bad for Sakura. Sakurastarted to sing wonderful and on key she was the best singer the school seen. She was so intune with the music.

Small town homecoming queen  
She's a star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly

Maybe I'm just jealous-I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding

Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her…

She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door

I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door.

The gang just looked softly at her with as tears streamed down her eyes. Now they knew what Sakura was talking about she was tired of being compared to Kagome and people calling her Kagome.

Sakura walked off as everyone could relate to her song. "Alright Dudes and Dudets lets give Sakura-chan she wins automatically. Everyone cheered for her but her gang cheer the loudest and yelled that they were sorry.

Sakura smiled and ran up to them she gave them a big bear hug. "I forgive yall what a happy ending" she smiled as everyone 'awwed'. This was her favorite part of making up having the good feeling inside.

After School Bitches.

Sakura got dentition and was coming to Inuyasha's house late until some one drugged her. Sakura woke up she notice she was tied to a chair she was yelling for help. "WHAT THE HELL HELP"

"No one is going to help you now girlie" a seductive said from the shadows. Sakura was struggling she stop as she sensed a powerful dark arua she knew it was a demon. "Show yourself demon" yelled Sakura as she growled. "What a smart girlie" he step out of a shadow it was a quad species. "What the hell are you nevermind dont tell me" she growled.

With the Gang-

"Where the hell is she" said Inuyasha all worried pacing as the gang tired to think what happen to her. Shippo was crying asking where was his mom. "I want momma, I want momma" Shippo said while crying. Kagome picked him up and cradle him whispering "Youre momma is here now" Kagome thought of Shippo as a son. Shippo bit Kagome hand "Youre not momma Sakura,Kagome momma has scars on her arm" Shippo said while crying on the floor.

The gang stop and wonder what Shippo was talking about but they were to preoccupied wondering where Sakura was. "Fuck this shit you guys I am searching for her Shippo and Shessomaru you are coming with me" yelled Inuyasha he would be damn if someone touch his little sister. The guys left out the house and started to search for Sakura.

Back to Sakura

Sakura stared at the dog/wolf/fox/shadow Demon tears was coming down her eyes she had bruises all over her face. Sakura cried hard she was low on energy she would of puryifed his ass if she had energy.

The Demon stripped Sakura of her clothes and untied her before Sakura could run he tied her hands and legs together. "Listen bitch you are going to comply to everything understand." Sakura cried and nodded her head she had to admit the demon was beatuiful but she didnt want to lose her innocoent. Demon up botton his pants you could tell he was ready he postioned Sakura on her back and on the ground as he did it "doggy style" Sakura begged him to stop he wouldnt. She was yelling for help noone heard her.

"Listen bitch I will let you go as soon as I get done with you" the demon growled as he order

(Insert A Rape Scene)

(End of your Rape Scene)-

"Sakura wake up." Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone walked in the room and notice Sakura she looked like she been to Hell and back everyone hit Inuyasha over the head "She looks awful and still looks sexy ." Mirkou said with a laugh everyone giggled. Sakura eyes fluttered and notice she was in Inuyasha's room her whole body was bandage. She couldnt believe it she lost her innocence by some dude she didnt even know. Sakura just broke down in tears as everyone and group hugged.

"You guys what if I am pregant" Sakura sobbed as everyone thought of the possiblites. "Well you can have an aborotion or put it up for adopotion or you can just keep it" Kagome said as everyone just stared at her how in the world did she know all this. "Well anyway what do you want to do Shadow Kat" Inuyasha said. Sakura gasped its been awhile anyone has called her Shadow Kat the only reason why she was named that is because when trouble always rolled her way she always hid in the shadows and she had the curousity of cat which always got her into trouble.

Sakura thought long and hard after about an hour she finally said something "You guys I am going to keep the baby if I am pregant" she said as everyone gasped usually teenage girls put it up for adopotion. "Anyway I always wanted a kid" Sakura giggled and took out something in Inuyasha dresser which was right near the bed. She took out a list of names two of theme which was circle. "If its a boy I am going to name is Nichome and if its a girl I am going to name it Natsumioko" Sakura said as everyone smiled they like there names.

A/N-SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS BUT I AM TIRED


End file.
